History of the Realm
What follows is a summarized account of the history of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, beginning during the War of the Five Kings and lasting until the present day. 298 AC 10th Moon Having learned of his son's imprisonment at the hands of Catelyn Stark, Tywin Lannister begins amassing troops, preparing an assault on the Riverlands. Robb Stark, the son of Lord Eddark Stark of Winterfell and acting lord, likewise prepares for war. Robert Baratheon returns from a hunting trip mortally wounded, dying the next day. Eddard Stark attempts to remove Joffrey Baratheon from the Iron Throne, but is betrayed and imprisoned. 12th Moon Battle of the Golden Tooth. The first battle of the war. Jaime Lannister successfully defeats a Tully army, thus granting the Lannisters an entrance into the Riverlands. Jaime makes for Riverrun. Battle of Riverrun. Jaime Lannister defeats another Tully host, this time beneath the walls of Riverrun. Ser Edmure Tully is imprisoned and the castle besieged. 299 AC 1st Moon Renly Baratheon crowns himself king while at Highgarden, marrying Margaery Tyrell in the process, thus securing the allegiance of the Reach. Battle of the Green Fork. Tywin Lannister, having marched north, defeats a host of Stark infantry led by Roose Bolton, while Robb Stark secretly marches his cavalry further south. Battle of the Whispering Wood. Robb Stark surprises Jaime Lannister and wins a critical victory in the war, capturing the Kingslayer in the process. Meanwhile, Eddard Stark is brought before the Great Sept of Baelor to answer for his crimes. Pleading guilty of treason, he is beheaded on the orders of King Joffrey, having promised Sansa Stark he would grant him banishment to the Night's Watch. Battle of the Camps. Stark and Tully forces descend on the encamped Lannister army at Riverrun, crushing it and lifting the siege. While camped at Riverrun, Robb Stark is named King in the North by his bannermen. Following suit, House Tully and the Riverlands swear fealty to Robb, declaring him King of the Trident. Daenerys Targaryen's smothers her comatose husband, Khal Drogo, with a pillow, and walks into his funeral pyre. The next morning she emerges unscathed, clutching three newborn dragons. All but a few of her Khalasar have abandoned her. 3rd Moon Stannis Baratheon, having returned to Dragonstone to crown himself, finishes his conversion to the R'hllor faith by burning idols of the Seven. He sends letters to every lord and lady in the realm declaring himself the rightful king and Joffrey a bastard and pretender. 5th Moon Stannis Baratheon besieges Storm's End, aiming to win the Stormlands from his brother, Renly. 6th Moon Battle of Oxcross. Robb Stark's army defeats and scatters a Lannister army, killing Stafford Lannister in the process. Renly Baratheon dies in his camp outside of Storm's End, following an unsuccessful parlay with his brother, Stannis. Some say it was a demon, others say it was a turncloak, but all blame Stannis. The Reachmen abandon any notion of an alliance. 7th Moon Having unsuccessfully negotiated an alliance between Robb Stark and his father, Balon Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy leads Ironborn raiders into the North, capturing the Stark's stronghold and naming himself Prince of Winterfell. He fakes the executions of Bran and Rickon Stark, proving his loyalty to his father's cause, and to his people. Meanwhile, Stannis Baratheon successfully takes Storm's End and with it, the Stormlands. 8th Moon Battle of the Fords. Edmure Tully successfully defends a crossing of the Red Fork from Tywin Lannister's larger army, though the victory foiled Robb Stark's grander plans. Tywin marches his army east, having heard of Stannis Baratheon's march on King's Landing. Storming of the Crag. Robb Stark, having marched into the Westerland, takes the Crag and remains camped there, nursing wounds. While being tended to by her, the king sleeps with Jeyne Westerling, marrying her after the matter to defend her honor. 9th Moon Battle of the Blackwater. Stannis Baratheon assaults King's Landing, coming close to securing victory before the combined armies of the Westerlands and the Reach - having agreed to an alliance - cause Stannis' army to rout. Suffering significant casualties, Stannis retreats to Dragonstone with significantly depleted forces. Hearing of Bran and Rickon's deaths, Catelyn Stark secretly releases Jaime Lannister from captivity, hoping he might be able to return her daughters to her. Concurrently, Theon Greyjoy's skeleton crew at Winterfell are defeated by Ramsay Snow, and Winterfell is burned down. 10th Moon Daenerys Targaryen, having lost nearly everything and having traveled for months, arrives in Astapor and secures the purchase of an army of Unsullied. She instead kills the Good Masters of Astapor, frees all of the slaves, and marches her army to Yunkai. Yunkai surrenders to Daenerys instead of risking war against her Unsullied and her dragons. 11th Moon Hoster Tully dies, leaving Edmure Tully as Lord of Riverrun. Preparations are made for Edmure's marriage to Roslin Frey, arranged to make up for Robb's marriage to Jeyne Westerling. The Stark host travels to the Twins for the festivities. Meanwhile, Balon Greyjoy dies mysteriously on the Iron Islands, and a Kingsmoot is called to determine his successor. 12th Moon Daenerys Targaryen arrives in Meereen and promptly takes the city, thanks to an internal slave uprising. She now controls the three great cities of Slaver's Bay. Meanwhile, Stark and Tully forces are betrayed at the Twins in the Red Wedding. Robb and Catelyn Stark are killed, Walder Frey is named Lord of Riverrun and Roose Bolton is named Warden of the North. 300 AC 1st Moon Joffrey Baratheon's wedding to Margaery Tyrell occurs on the first day of the year. During the festivities, Joffrey chokes to death on his wine and Tyrion Lannister is imprisoned as a suspect. Tommen Baratheon is named Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, as his brother's heir. Tyrion Lannister demands a trial-by-combat in which Oberyn Martell offers to serve as his champion against the Crown's champion, Ser Gregor Clegane. Oberyn Martell is killed, Gregor Clegane is mortally wounded, and Tyrion Lannister is sentenced to death. Mance Rayder, having gathered an enormous army of Wildlings and declared himself King Beyond the Wall, assaults Castle Black and the Wall. Stannis Baratheon arrives with an army of cavalry, causing the Wildlings to rout, capturing Mance in the process. Meanwhile, Tyrion is released from captivity by his brother, and goes on to murder his father, Tywin Lannister. A Kingsmoot is held on the Iron Islands. Asha Greyjoy seems the likely victor, until the arrival of Euron Greyjoy, her uncle. Euron wins the election easily and is named king. Begins preparations for an invasion of the mainland. 2nd Moon Jon Snow is elected as the new Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, following Jeor Mormont's murder by the mutineers at Craster's Keep some months earlier. Stannis Baratheon has Mance Rayder executed at a pyre for his desertion of the Night's Watch and his assault on the Wall. 4th Moon Jon, having negotiated with the Wildlings, admits some into the Night's Watch. The rest remain beyond the Wall, with plans to hopefully settle them in the Gift shortly. Stannis Baratheon begins his march south to take Winterfell from the Boltons, winning the allegiance of the Northerners in the process. In King's Landing, the new High Septon - the High Sparrow - convinces Cersei Lannister to allow the Faith to begin rearming. The Faith Militant is reestablished and men flock to both the Poor Fellows and the Warrior's Sons.Meanwhile, Stannis succeeds in taking Deepwood Motte, rallying a sizable portion of the North. The Ironborn assault the Shield Islands. In the east, Jon Connington secures the allegiance of the Golden Company for Young Griff - secretly Aegon Targaryen in hiding. Daenerys Targaryen rules as Queen from Meereen, though word has arrived of Astapor's fall to the rebellious slavers. 5th Moon The Ironborn assault the Arbor TWOW info - look into to great effect, freeing up Oldtown itself. Meanwhile, a contingent of the Tyrell army is sent with Loras Tyrell to secure Dragonstone, while Jaime Lannister travels to Riverrun to negotiate its surrender with Brynden Tully, who is currently holding it in Robb's name. Cersei Lannister is imprisoned by the Faith. 6th Moon Aegon Targaryen and the Golden Company land in the Stormlands and immediately take Griffin's Roost. Concurrently, Kevan Lannister is murdered in King's Landing, Arianne Martell is sent from Dorne to verify Aegon's existence, and Cersei Lannister makes her walk of atonement. 7th Moon Daenerys Targaryen agrees to a peace with Yunkai, and after a confrontation with Drogon in the fighting pits, she rides him off into the Dothraki Sea. Barristan Selmy assumes command of Meereen, and prepares for the Yunkish forces to break their agreement and attack. Meanwhile, Victarion Greyjoy and the Iron Fleet arrive in Slaver's Bay, hoping to secure a marriage with Daenerys. Battle of Meereen. outcome here Battle on the Lake. outcome here 8th Moon Jon Snow receives a letter from Ramsay Bolton, goading him to ride south and fight. Jon obliges, and calls on any many willing to join him to do so. A coup is staged by members of the Night's Watch, and Jon Snow is assassinated in the middle of the night.